Stolen Heart
by WingedAngel96822
Summary: Hans thought that robbing the Nakatomi Plaza would be easy, he didn't think that someone would rob him as well. Meet Anja, the woman that stole the infamous German thief's heart. Hans/OC. Rated M for foul language and mild graphic content, sorry kids!
1. Party Crashers

**Hey everyone, thanks for coming out and reading my piece of fanfiction. Sorry if it's kind of lame, it's been a while since I've written anything. First of all, I do not own the rights to Die Hard or any of it's characters and this is purely a work of fiction. Second, sorry if I make grammatical errors or spelling mistakes. And finally, please do try to enjoy yourself!**

**Now, on with the show.**

If anything, Anja really didn't want to be around her uncle's old co-workers that were going to get drunk on champagne, but she did it anyway. After all, Mr. Takagi was rather kind to her after her uncles's accident and the least she could do was show up for one party. Besides, after the Christmas season was over, she would have to head back school.

"Ah, Miss Fey, I'm glad that you came." Mr. Takagi spoke, giving a warm hug.

"Thank you for inviting me sir."

"It was no trouble at all my dear. And please, do enjoy yourself."

Anja smiled. "I will try my best sir."

Mr. Takagi gave her a returning smile before heading off to mingle and congratulate his other workers. Anja sighed before taking another refreshment, suddenly having the urge to eat something.

"Aren't you a little young to be here?" A sincere voice spoke.

Anja turned to see a older woman with deep brown eyes dressed in a nice salmon colored feminine suit. Her hair was puffed up in curls, making her look very professional. All in all, she was very pretty.

"Actually, Mr. Takagi invited me for Christmas." Anja replied.

The woman frowned. "You do look familiar though. Did one of your parents work here?"

"Yes, my uncle did before he died. His name was Fey."

"Your Louis' niece? My goodness, you are quite lovely sweetie."

Anja blushed at the compliment. "Thanks."

"I'm sorry to hear about your uncle, he was a very good man."

"So I've been told."

"Oh, where are my manners, my name is Holly Gennero."

"Anastasia, though people just call me Anja."

Holly offered her hand. "Well then, it's very nice to meet you Anja."

"Likewise Ms. Gennero."

Through out the night Anja was talking with Ms. Gennero about almost anything. When the clock finally struck 10:00 in the evening, Anja decided that it was a better time than any to start heading home

"Well Ms. Gennero, it has been lots of fun, but I have to leave now."

"Already? It's not even a school night."

"I know, but I have a flight to catch in the morning. Good night and Merry Christmas."

"Thank you Anja, and you as well."

Anja gave a smile and polite nod before heading toward the empty elevator. She hit the lobby button and hummed some of her music scores as she descended the tower. The elevator bell then went _ding!,_ signaling that she had arrived at her destination.

What she didn't expect was a body to collapse in front of her as soon as the metal door's open, now sitting in a pool of it's own blood. She was about to scream but was quickly cut off by a large hand slamming itself upon her mouth. Anja looked up to see a man dressed in a fancy suit with a grey coat, his brown hair combed back neatly and matching his trimmed beard. His hazel eyes glittered dangerously at her like a predator with it's prey.

"Not a sound my dear." He spoke, a faint German accent altering his pronunciation.

Anja nodded silently, recognizing the man: Hans Gruber. Anja had seen him on the news a few months ago. He then removed his hand from her mouth before grabbing her by the wrist and yanking back into the elevator she was just in.

More men followed after Hans, each one dressed in casual clothes with large black duffel bags. As they reached closer to floor the party was on, the men behind her started to pull out guns. The bell then in the elevator then made a faint _ding!_ and the steal doors then opened. Each man filed out and quickly began running all over, firing bullets into the ceiling.

Chaos immediately erupted all across the party as guests screamed in terror. Anja tried to run during the confusion, but Hans quickly grabbed hold of her with a vice grip that made her cry out.

"Nein, you will be staying here." He said before tossing her to a big, burly blonde with glasses whose grip was tighter than Hans'.

The men soon herded all the guests into one corner near the waterfall, some crying while others were trying to calm themselves and the others down. Hans then stood in the front with a small organizer as he raised a hand to address the panicking people.

"Ladies and gentlemen." He spoke calmly yet there was an air of command about him. "Ladies and gentlemen." He repeated, this time louder. Hans made sure everyone's attention was on him before glancing back down at his notebook. When the crying had finally quieted down, he began speaking once more.

"Due to the Nakatomi corporation's legacy of greed around the globe they are about to be taught a lesson in the use of real power." He then paused, looking at everyone one of them. "You will be witnesses." His tone told Anja he wasn't playing around.

"Now, where is Mr. Takagi?"

Anja looked throughout the crowd to find the aged Asian man, seeing him next to Ms. Gennero. Hans then slowly stepped down from the small set of stairs as he listed the accomplishments that Mr. Takagi had done and experienced till the man himself couldn't take it anymore.

"Enough." Mr. Takagi spoke, standing up.

"And father...of five." Hans finished.

"I am Mr. Takagi."

Anja was then shocked to see Hans' face break out into a bright smile. "How do you do?" He spoke, shaking Mr. Takagi's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Soon one of Han's henchmen grabbed hold of Mr. Takagi and dragged him over to the elevator. Anja almost breathed a sigh of relief till the man holding her shook her roughly.

"What of her?" The man asked with a thick German accent.

Hans stared at her for a moment, making Anja uncomfortable before speaking. "Bring her along."

_Oh my god, now what's going to happen_? She thought as she was shoved into the elevator as well. _As if things couldn't get any worse._


	2. Ho, Ho, Ho!

The ride up was uncomfortably awkward, and Hans' off beat humming of Ode to Joy was not helping in the least. He kept bouncing on the balls of his feet making Anja stare at him with an incredulous look.

_I think he may have a few screws or something loose._

Hans then turned to face Mr. Takagi, who was doing his best to ignore the man that had apparently just kidnapped him.

"Nice suit. John Philips, London." The elder man turned sharply toward him, shocked that he knew.

He smiled. "I have two myself. Rumor has it Arafat buy's his there."

Anja was then shoved out of the elevator, stumbling a bit before glaring at the glasses wearing blonde who shoved her. The large group soon walked through the large room, Hans still humming happily along. Anja stared around only to realize that the room had nothing but models of Nakatomi building's and monument's around the globe.

"When Alexander saw the breadth of his domain, he wept. for their were no more worlds to conquer." He smiled. "The benefits of a classical education. Oh, _that's _beautiful."

The item in question that had caught Hans' attention was a model of a white bridge, which was on a tableb about 2 meters long and one as wide. Anja had to admit, the model was rather pretty.

"I've always enjoyed making models as a boy. The exactness, the attention to every foreseeable detail...it's beautiful."

"Is this what this is about? Our project in Indonesia? Contrary to what your people may think, we are going to develop that region and not exploit it."

Hans leaned over the table and smiled. "I believe you, I read the article in Forbes."

Anja was then pushed into another room, most likely the Conference Room judging from the furniture, while Hans was speaking with Mr. Takagi again. She was sat down next to a dark skinned man with glasses and another big burly blonde, though his hair was shoulder length. The black man gave her a wave which she gave a small smile to, he didn't have that dangerous aura about him.

Mr. Takagi soon entered the room with Hans and was showed the computer screen the black man was seated behind. His expression turned from one of curiosity of confusion to one outrage and shock.

"I don't have that code! You broke in here to access our computer!? Any information you can get, Tokyo will only change the next morning you'll never be able to blackmail or even threaten our executive's-"

"Sit. Down." Hans spoke, finally raising his voice.

Mr. Takagi slowly took the seat beside Anja.

"I am not interested in your computer, Mr. Takagi." Hans said calmly.

He leaned forward. "But I need the code-key, because I am interested in the $640 million dollars you have in negotiable bearer bonds locked in your safe. And the computer control's the vault."

Anja stared at him in shock. _Money? That's all he want's?! So they're just...thieves._

"You want...money? What kind of terrorist's are you?" Mr. Takagi spoke, completely confused.

Hans laughed. "Who said we were terrorist's?" His answer confirm Anja's prior thought.

They sat in silence for a few minutes till Hans pulled out a silver pistol with a silencer from the inside of his jacket. Anja's eyes widened as he screwed off the silencer and placed it on the table. Then as quick as lightning Hans grabbed hold of Anja and pulled her against him, the cold barrel of his pistol pressed against her temple. Mr. Takagi's eyes widened in shock.

"The code please." Hans spoke.

"Please, leave her out of this, she has nothing to do with this!"

"Then there is no reason to tell it to us."

"I told you." The black man whispered to the blonde.

"It's not over yet."

Hans gives them an annoyed look before turning back to Mr. Takagi.

"That truly is a nice suit, Mr. Takagi. It would be a shame to have her ruin it."

Anja's eyes widened in shock. _Oh my gosh, he's gonna kill me! Do something Mr. Takagi!_

"I'm going to count to three. There will not be a four. One...Two...Three..."

"I don't have it! You can kill me, but please don't hurt her."

"Okay." Hans said, pulling the trigger.

"No!" Anja yelled, watching as Mr. Takagi and the innards of his head sprayed across the glass doors and on her dress.

"We do it the hard way. Tony, see if you can dispose of that and Karl, go check on Heinrich's work."

Just then a audible THUMP! sounded from the other room, making both Karl and Tony run out. After checking the room to find nothing, they both went off to do their individual jobs. Anja meanwhile was still staring at what was left of Mr. Takagi, knowing he sacrificed himself to safe her.

"Get up." Hans spoke.

Anja stared up in deviance. "No."

He pointed his pistol to her face. "Now Miss-"

"Fey. Anastasia Fey."

Hans smiled. "My, what a lovely name."

Anja glared at him, really wanting to flip him the bird but seeing the gun, she just stood up and followed him and the black man to the elevator.

"What is the estimated time you'll need Theo?" Hans' asked.

The black man, Theo, glanced toward Anja but Hans simply nodded his head for him to proceed.

"Thirty minutes to break the code. Two...maybe two and a half hours at the minimum for the five mechanical's. The seventh lock however, is out of my hands."

Theo slid a card key and the wall moved out of the way to show a large steal door: the vault. Anja looked toward Hans, who was staring at the vault and the money that would soon be his that sat behind it.

"I'm sorry?" He said, clearly not having heard Theo.

"The seventh lock. The electromagnetic seal. You do know the circuits can not be cut locally?"

Hans simply smiled at Theo. "Trust me."

He then turned around and simply grabbed hold of Anja and dragged her back down the stairs.

"We've got a fire alarm." A voice spoke from the communicator at Hans' belt.

"Call 911. Give them the guards name and building number, then cancel the alarm. After words, disable the system."

Before the reached the 30th level, Hans stopped for a minute before turning back to the communicator. "Eddie, on which floor did the alarm go off?"

"The 32nd." was the response.

"Go." Hans said, nodding toward Tony who took off immediately.

Anja frowned. _Does that mean that they didn't get all of the guests? Or is it some guard?_

Hans then lead Anja down to an office he had obviously made his own, and sat her down on the couch. Not really in the mood for a bullet to the face, Anja sat down quietly as she contemplated any way to escape.

"Tell me my dear Miss Fey, why are you here?"

"And why would you care to know?"

He smiled. "Call it curiosity."

"Well, if you must know, I was invited by the man you killed."

"Ah yes, I do apologize for getting your dress dirty."

Anja simply crossed her arms and looked away, tears coming to her eyes at the thought of Mr. Takagi. That was the second time she watched someone she cared about die in front of her. Heh, seem's like she had some kind of talent for harming people she cared about. She started sobbing a bit as tears fell onto her hands.

Suddenly a white piece of cloth was shoved into her face and she looked up to see Hans standing over her, holding the handkerchief.

"Thank you." She said, dabbing away at her tears.

"I just don't want your sobs to disrupt my thougts." He replied.

_What an ass._ Anja thought, holding onto the cloth.

Hans stared at the girl in front of him as she wiped her tears away. Why on earth did he even give her his handkerchief? She is a hostage, just some little girl that happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. Who cared what happened to her.

And yet, as he gazed at her, he had to admit she was beautiful. Her long hair flowed out behind her and in the lighting it showed that it was really just a very, very dark brown and not black. The dress she had was covered in Takagi's blood, but it didn't do anything to divert her beauty. What the? Where did that come from?

Just then a loud scream sound through the office and Hans was out in an instant, Anja at his heels.

The elevator doors were open to reveal the blonde with the glasses: Tony. He was tied to a rotating desk chair with ribbon and was staring off into space, the blood on his shirt telling everything. A santa hat was atop his head and around his neck was a sign written in red.

"Now I have a machine gun. Ho, Ho, Ho." Hans read out in a monotone.

"A security guard that we've missed?"

"No, security guards are usually slow and burned out. This is something else..."

Hans then started yelling at them in German.

"We have to do something Hans." One of the men spoke, clearly concerned.

"Yes...We have to tell Karl his brother is dead. Tell him to come down now."

For the first time since the beginning of the party, Anja smiled. Finally, they had a chance of surviving this catastrophe.


	3. John McClane, at your service

When the body of Tony had finally been disposed of and Karl was broken the bad news, he didn't exactly take it well. He knocked over a filing cabinet and flipped the coffee table over. Hans finally had enough and shoved Karl into the wall, making Anja jump.

"You shall have your revenge, but for now you have to lie. low." He hissed dangerously.

Karl calmed down immediately, but anger still flashed through his eyes. Anja was actually impressed for once that Hans had such control over his henchmen. Clearly he wasn't just any ordinary thief.

Just then the communicator on the desk started to go off with a voice none of them recognized.

"_Mayday! Mayday! Terrorist's have seized the Nakatomi building and are holding 30 or more hostages. I repeat-"_

Hans, Karl, and two other henchmen listened in on the communicator as the man repeated his earlier statement, Hans having a thoughtful expression on his face.

"_unknown number of terrorist's, six or more, armed with automatic weapons at Nakatomi, Century City...Somebody answer me, Goddamnit!"_

"The roof. It's the best place to transmite, Go!"

As Karl left with the other two, Hans sat down in the desk chair with a groan, rubbing his temples to get rid of the frustration.

"Seems that your plan had a bit of a snag, huh Hans." Anja spoke.

Hans glared at her. "If I were you, I'd keep my tongue in check."

"May I ask you something Hans?"

"I don't care."

"...Why did you become a thief?"

He glanced up at her and noticed the sincere look in her face. The curiosity that danced in her blue eyes that had a hint of purple in their depths.

Hans looked back to his organizer. "It seemed like the best path for me."

"That's not the only reason...is it."

"Mein Gott, aren't you perceptive."

Anja huffed. "I was just trying to make conversation. It is quite boring just sitting on this couch you know."

"You are a hostage, not the guest of honor." He replied before turning back to his organizer.

Seeing that he wasn't going to speak to her again, Anja just sat against the couch when the night would ended and if she would even make it to the end at all. Her thoughts were soon interrupted by gunshots coming from the upper floors just as the communicator flashed. Hans quickly grabbed the communicator and turned the microphone on.

"Franco? Karl? Did you catch him?"

"_No, but he's in the elevator shaft._" came the reply.

"Perfect. The elevators are locked off, he can't escape. Just shut him in and return to base."

"_Hans, he killed my brother._" came Karl's voice this time.

"Karl, I know you want him, but the police are probably on their way. We maybe able to convince them it was a mistake, but not if they hear gunshots. If you lock him in, he'll be neutralized- now do it! Karl? Karl!"

Hans let out a string of curses in German that were probably not very considerate. He then grabbed hold of Anja's wrist and dragged her into another room and shoved her inside.

"Hey, wh-what are you doing?!" She said.

"Keeping you out of the way, you know too much to be with the other hostages. It is best to isolate you."

"No please, let me go! Hans? HANS!" But the man already locked the door and left.

For the past half an hour Anja had been trying to find away out of the stupid office that Hans had locked her into as well as simultaneously cursing his existence. She screamed in frustration before flopping onto the sofa, looking toward the ceiling. It wasn't even five minutes when she realized that their was a vent above her head, just big enough for her to crawl into. Anja sat up immediately, her hope rekindled.

Quietly as she could, she moved the desk to right under the vent, allowing her to access it. Anja then climbed on top of the table, grabbed the metal vent, and pulled. The grate then swung open, hitting Anja in the face.

"Ouch! Ugh, didn't see that coming." She felt her forehead and pulled her hand back, blood stained on her fingers.

Wiping the blood on her already stained dress, Anja grasped the edges of the vent and lifted herself up. She then looked ahead and started crawling through the confined space, trying to find another way out. Anja wiggled through the confined space for what seemed like an eternity till she saw another ventilation grate. With a burst of the little strength she had left, Anja crawled to the opening and start pushing her weight against it.

"Come on...open up." She groaned, trying to force it open.

And with one push, the vent burst open, pulling her out of the vent as well.

"Ahhh!" She screamed till she hit something soft.

"What the hell?!

The thing that Anja landed on turned out to be a man, who quickly shoved her off. Looking up, Anja took in the appearance of what apparently, cushioned her fall. The man was tall, but a little shorter than Hans. He was dressed in a dirty, white tank top, brown pants and bare feet. with a pistol hooked on at his hip and a machine gun strapped around his chest. His hair was brown and cut short like those military cuts and his face seemed rather worn with some dirt smudged on his forehead and a cut on his cheek.

"Who the hell are you and what the fuck are you doing here?!" He said, aiming the gun at her.

"Ah, please don't shoot me!" Anja said, shielding herself.

"Well, it's obvious your not a terrorist." He said, eying her attire.

"No, I was invited to the party by Mr. Takagi, my uncle used to work for him and he was a family friend."

"I hate to say this kid, but Takagi is dead."

"I know, I was there."

"What?" The man said, eying her suspiciously.

"I was pulled up there and he was shot in front of me. He...he protected me."

"Hey, don't worry. I'm gonna get everyone out of this. By the way, I'm John McClane."

Anja gave a small smile. "Anja Fey, nice to meet you."

"Likewise. So Anja, do you know how to use a gun?"

"No, but I do shoot a bow. National Champion."

McClane smiled. "Same thing kid, just aim and shoot."

He handed her the pistol that was strapped to his hip and Anja gripped it tightly. _Wow, this thing way's a ton._

"By the way, did you happen to see what the leader looked like?"

"...No, I was locked in a from away from everyone by one of the henchmen."

"Tck, figures. I'm gonna look around for a bit, stay here."

McClane soon left the conference room, leaving Anja alone. Anja sat down on one of the chairs and sighed, confused.

_Why on earth did I cover for Hans like that? The man's a murderer! And a thief as well. But..._Anja frowned. _He is rather charming and was sweet enough to offer me his handkerchief when I was sobbing after Mr. Takagi die- Oh my gosh! I still have his handkerchief!_

Anja felt around in her dresses pocket to find the handkerchief Hans had given her. It was just a simple piece of white cloth with the initials _H.G._ in black thread on the corner. Black splotches were all over the fabric from when Anja wiped her tears that had sadly, mixed with her mascara. She brought the fabric to her face and smelt some of her perfume, along with cologne and some other scent she couldn't identify. Huh, this must be what Hans smelt like.

Carefully Anja tied it around her wrist so it wouldn't accidentally fall out just as McClane returned.

"Umm...can I ask what happened to the window?"

"Threw one of those henchmen out of it onto a police car. And judging from the sirens I saw on the other side, the cavalry is coming."

Anja breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good."

"Anyway, we better move. But first," He pulled out a Swiss Army Knife and started to cut away at Anja's dress.

"There, now it won't get in your way."

"Thanks...I guess."

"Trust me, it'll save your life. And now..." McClane then pulled out a communicator and grinned. "we have some fun."


	4. LAPD what's your emergency?

Hans growled in frustration, two things mainly irritating him the most. One, that his men had disobeyed him and now because of that, some imbecile was running around, killing off each one of them and altering his plans. The second was that Miss Fey had escaped from the office he locked her inside of.

He didn't know why she became such a large priority to him, but it was something about her that made him want to keep her close. Not truly in the mood to deal with the hurricane of emotions that was spinning within his mind, Hans kept a calm exterior while he spoke to his men that stood in front of the desk he sat at.

"All of you, stay at your posts. We knew that police action was inevitable...in fact, it is necessary. So let them start their feeble efforts; until then, stay. calm. We have the hostages, remember. We are still in charge."

Soon his communicator lite up, making him grab it in anger.

"I told all of you I want radio silence until further notice." He hissed.

"_Gee, sorry Hans, nobody gave me the message. You should have but it on the bulletin board or something. Anyway, I thought you, Franco, Karl, and the other boys might be lonely now that I waxed Tony and Marco and their buddy. So I invited some of the guys from my side."_

"How does he know so much about-" Franco started, only to be silenced by Hans held up hand.

"Ah, so nice of you to call. I assume you are our mysterious party guest. You are indeed most troublesome for a security guard..."

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH DH

Meanwhile, on the 34th floor, McClane and Anja sat as McClane searched through what was once Heinrich's bag. Anja watched as he put the machine gun magazine on his person while handing her a spare from from the bag. After Hans transmission McClane pulled the communicator back to his mouth to respond.

"BZZZ! Sorry Hans, wrong guess. Would you like to go for Double Jeopardy where the stakes are double and the scores really change?"

McClane then started searching the jacket, pulling out a packet of cigarettes as his trophy.

"Eww." Anja spoke.

"Well at least I know you don't smoke."

"_Who are you then?" _came Hans' voice once more from the communicator.

"Just the fly in the ointment, Hans. The monkey in the wrench, the pain in the ass-"

Anja wondered why McClane just stopped in the middle of his mocking speech, and soon found out why. Inside the bag were dozens and dozens of explosives along with several detonators and a huge chunk of cello-wrapped plastique. Anja's mouth dropped in shock while McClane let out a long whistle.

The communicator then lite up again, and Hans' voice floated out of it. "_Mr. Mystery Guest. Are you still there?"_

"I wouldn't think of leaving, Hans. Unless you want to open the front door for me...?"

"_I'm afraid not. But you have me at a lost- you know my name, but who are you?" _His tone then change from one of politeness to one of scorn. "_Just another American who saw too many movies as a child. Another orphan of a bankrupt culture who thinks he's John Wayne...Rambo...Marshal Dillion."_

"Actually, I was always partial to Roy Rogers. I really dug those sequined shirts."

Anja raised an eyebrow at him and mouthed, "Seriously?"

McClane simply shrugged.

"_Do you really think you stand a chance against us, Cowboy?"_

The elevator light flashed on, accompanied by a loud _ding! _McClane quickly grabbed Anja's hand and rushed her to the staircase, but not before lifting the communicator to his mouth to speak one last time.

"Yipee-kay-yea mother fucker."

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Hans placed the communicator back down, thinking of what that damn Cowboy said. Karl soon walked inside quickly, stopping at desk.

"The man wasn't lying about Marco: he's thirty stories down on the street. The other man was Heinrich and I found his body upstairs. Also..." Karl looked a bit nervous suddenly. "His bag was missing."

"But he had the detonators..." Hans spoke, concern laced in his voice. Quickly he grabbed the communicator once more. "Theo? Theo!"

"Yo!" came the reply over the sound of machinery.

"We may have some problems. How is your schedule?"

"Three down, four to go!"

"Then don't waste anytime talking to me."

Hans rested his head atop his laced fingers, deep in thought till the communicator lite up once more. This time though, it wasn't anyone from within the building and sirens started coming from outside. A satisfied smiled then spread across Hans face; at last.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

"Hey McClane," Anja called. "Police cars are parking in the courtyard."

"Sweet Jesus, what took them so long?" He said as the communicator came to life once more.

"_Attention, this is Sergeant Al Powell of the Los Angeles Police Department. If the person who radioed for help on this channel can hear me, acknowledge this transmission. I say again..._"

"Read you loud and clear Powell. You the guy form the car?" McClane responded.

"_What's left of him. Can you identify yourself?_"

"Maybe later. Listen fast because this is a party line and the neighbors are trigger happy. You have thirty or so hostages on the 30th floor with probably around 2 or 3 guards. The leader's name is Hans and besides the pea shooter he ventilated your car with, they have machine guns and enough plastic explosives to orbit Kate Smith."

Anja snorted at that making McClane grin.

"_How many are there?"_

"Figuring there's one to cover the lobby, a couple with the hostages...I'd say there are about a dozen. Though now their done to nine, including that skydiver you met earlier. They're mostly European judging from their clothing labels and are well financed and slick."

"_How do you know?"_ came the reply.

"Well, a little bird came by and told me all they could about them. Besides, I've seen enough phony ID's in my time to recognize the one's they've got cost a fortune. Add all that up and I don't know what the fuck it means. But these are bad ass preps and they're here to stay."

"_I hear you...partner. LA's finest are on it; so light 'em up if you got 'em."_

"Way ahead of you...partner."

"_Uh, what do I call you?"_

McClane frowned_,_ before breaking out into a wide smile. "Call me...Roy." Anja sighed. Guess he had a thing for cowboys.

"_Got it...Roy. If you think of anything else we may need to know, don't be shy, okay? In the meantime I want you to find a safe place to hole-up and let us do our job. Understand?"_

_"_They're all yours, Al. Good luck." The communicator then shut off, leaving the two in silence.

"Now what?" Anja said.

"Now we let the police do their fucking job." He replied, leaning against the wall as he lite a cigarette.

Anja frowned, waving away the smoke. "Ugh."

"Sorry kid, need the energy. "

So for several minutes the two sat their, resting for the time being. Anja was about to doze off when a spot light crossed the window, straight across her face. She groaned, which attracted McClane's attention.

"What the hell...? Powell? Al, you still there? What's going on? Al?"

_"I'm here Roy but, uh...I'm kind of busy. I'll talk to you later."_

"Al, what's wrong? Did something- " McClane's eyes widened, now making Anja concerned. "Oh god. You're coming in aren't you!"

"What?!" Anja cried, going to the window and looking out the shades.

"Jesus Christ, Powell, I told you what your dealing with here-"

"_I said we'll talk later, Roy. If you're what I think you are you should know when to listen, when to shut up...And when to pray."_

The communicator then disconnected, making McClane curse loudly before joining Anja at the window to see what would soon happen.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Upstairs on on the 30th floor, Hans was standing by the window of his new office, peeking out of the closed shades with the communicator held in his hand.

"They'll be coming now, get ready. Theo, you are the eyes now."

"_Roger that boss. Okay guys, you ready? Twas the night before Xmas and all through the house, not a creature was stirring except...the four assholes coming from the rear in standard 2x2 cover formation."_

Gunshots soon went off several floors below, aimed at the spot lights that were quickly extinguished.

"Don't get impatient, just wound them."

More gunshots rang out before soon stopping almost immediately.

"_Woah, wait. What have we here gentlemen?"_ came Theo's voice again. "_...The police have themselves an R.V. James, Alexander, southeast corner." _

_"I have them." _came Alexander this time.

"Fire." Hans replied.

Not even a minute later and huge ROAR! sounded from below that was accompanied by an explosion. Hans looked back out the window before turning on his communicator once more.

"Hit it again." He said.

"_Hans, you motherfucker, you've made your point! Let them pull back!"_

"Thank you Mr. Cowboy, I'll take that under advisement. Hit it again."

The communicator crackled again, but it was not the Cowboy's voice that came through. "_Hans stop! There is no need to involve anyone else now let them pull back! Please!"_

Hans froze for a moment, realizing that it was now Anja who was talking to him. He stared out the window, knowing that now he had to make a decision.

"_What do I do Hans?" _came Alexander again.

"...Fire."


	5. Explosives or Twinkies?

**Hey guys! I'm really surprised that people are already following this story, it's really motivated me. Anyway, sorry that this chapter is so short, I promise to make the next one longer but it won't be for a bit since I'm flying out tomorrow. **

**For now, enjoy!**

Anja stared in shock at the communicator after hearing Hans' response before tossing it on the ground in anger, making her notice McClane's kit bag. Getting a stupid,but smart idea, she ran forward and grabbed hold of it, yanking out some of the explosives.

"Whoa! What the hell are you doing kid?!"

"Trying to save people." Anja replied while stacking the explosives atop of a desk chair.

McClane smirked. "Great idea kid, but maybe you should let the professional handle this."

After organizing the explosives atop the chair, McClane quickly wrapped the cello-wrapped plastique around it. He then slammed three detonators on top before covering it with a typewriter and securing it in place with electric wire.

"Now open the elevator doors!"

"G-Got it!"

McClane then wheeled the desk chair toward the, thankfully, empty elevator shaft. Anja shoved the doors open and grabbed the fire axe to hold it into place. Luckily, when McClane looks down, the elevator car can be seen below.

"Geronimo...motherfuckers."

He then pushes the chair down and the two look down to make sure that the chair makes it. Suddenly the shaft is filled with light and then a terrifying ROAR! as fire flies up the shaft. McClane quickly grabs Anja and shoves her and himself to the ground, just as the fire bursts out of the elevator doorway.

Down below on the third floor, the explosion rips across, destroying everything. Windows shatter all around and fire spews out of the building along with desks, chairs, phones, and other office furniture and supplies. The force of the blast can be felt all the way up the building and across the courtyard as the police duck behind their cars for cover.

Slowly McClane and Anja sat up, both coughing out smoke and dust.

"Lets...n-not...Do that again."

McClane ignored her as he grabbed his communicator, which had miraculously survived, and held it to his mouth.

"Al! Al, did the guys in the truck make it?"

"_Yeah, safe and sound. No thanks to you. What the hell was that?"_

_"_The explosive's I found. Is the building on fire?"

"_No, but its going to need one hell of a paint job and a shitload of screen doors. One spotter says you got two with the blast."_

"Two? You sure?"

But instead of Powell to respond, it was another voice completely. And not one that seemed very grateful.

"_Now you listen to me, buster. I don't know what you think you're doing, but destroying a building doesn't fall under the definition of 'help'! There are now hundred's of people down here that are out here that are now covered in pieces of glass-"_

_"_Glass? Who gives a fuck about glass? What- who the fuck is this?"

"_This is Deputy Chief of Police Dwayne T. Robinson, and I'm in charge of the situation."_

_"_Well, from up here, it looks like you're in charge of jack shit, Dwayne. I haven't seen such a fucked up operation since the Bride of Frankenstein. Ask the guys in the armored car if they minded a little flying glass."

_"Listen asshole- !"_

_"_Asshole?! I'm not the one who just got butt fucked on National TV, Dwayne! Now stop being part of the fucking problem, get off the Goddamn radio, and put Al back on!"

There was a long pause before Al's amused voice drifted through the communicator. "_Hello, Roy. How're you feeling?"_

_"_Pretty fucking unappreciated Al."

"_Hey, I love you. And so do a lot of the guys. So hang in there, man."_

_"_Thanks...partner."

The communicator then disconnected, leaving the two once more in silence.

"Mr. McClane...I just want to say thanks for, you know, saving me."

"I should really thank you kid. Your explosive idea, though dangerous and crazy, helped those police. Their indebted to you."

"Well, your welcome. So...what do we do now?"

"For now, we're just going to sit tight."

"Okay." A loud growl sounded, echoing through the half-finished 35th floor.

McClane laughed before fingering around the desk he was leaning on. He finally came up with a plastic lunch box, opening it to see what was inside.

"So, you like Twinkies kid?"


End file.
